


Still More Urges

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke thinks he knows what Casey wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still More Urges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



> This is for Honeyandvinegar for her birthday. It can stand alone, but is a sequel to her story 'Urges" which can be found [here.](http://honeyandvinegar.livejournal.com/418813.html#cutid1) It takes place about a year after her story.

Zeke grumbled his way from the car to the house. Hitting an icy patch, he slipped and fumbled to keep a large shopping bag and his keys from dropping onto the snowy drive. The keys lost, but it was better than the groceries, swearing under his breath, he picked them up with bare fingers and finished the trek to the kitchen door with no further mishaps.

Inside the warm kitchen he set the bag down on the floor, kicked off his snowy shoes and hung his wet coat on a peg by the door. Picking the bag up again, he hauled it over to the counter by the ‘fridge and began to put things away.

Nutella, check. Whole milk, check. Chocolate milk, check. Chocolate syrup, check. Bread, check. Then, just to be on the safe side, pickles, sweet and dill and ice cream, three varieties, were safely stashed away; everything he could imagine that Casey might have a craving for on this miserable winter’s night.

With a sigh, he headed for the living room, proud of his foresight in stopping on the way home from work to stock up on the current foods Casey had been craving, pleased that he wouldn’t have to go out in the storm again.

Casey was curled up on the couch, feeding their almost one year old son, Gavs. Zeke smiled at the sweet picture they made as he made his way across the room and snuggled up next them.

“Oh, you’re freezing!” Casey exclaimed as Zeke put his arms around him.

“Warm me up, babe?” Casey was a little furnace and Zeke was still shivering from coming in from the cold.

“Of course.” Casey smiled sweetly as he cuddled with his partner, careful not to dislodge Gavie from his bottle.

“How was he today?” 

“Good as can be, just like always.” Both doting fathers beamed at each other and at their adorable son.

“And how is she behaving tonight?” Zeke ran his hand gently over Casey’s rounded belly. 

Casey’s smile widened. “She’s having a grand time tonight. I think we’re going to have a little dancer for sure!”

Zeke rubbed his cheek against Casey’s kitten soft hair and pulled him closer. “Hungry babe? I picked up a few things on the way home.”

“Great!” Casey beamed, “I hope you picked up some peanut butter and mayo?”

Zeke just sighed as he picked up his keys. When would he learn? He should have known by now to phone first.


End file.
